The Princess and the Handy Man
by neko-hanyou12
Summary: Inuyasha is one troubled teen and Kagome Miss perfect and popular. What happens when Inuyasha becomes the handy man at the Higurashi Shrine for some extra cash? Heated arguments, pure hatred, true love? InuxKag,MirxSan, SessxRin lemon in later chapters


Kameko: hey guys I'm back with another fic!

Inuyasha: Jeez, you would've thought she would've found a life by now instead of messing with our lives all the time.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!

Kameko: Hahahaha…you got sat you moron!

Inuyasha: glares at Kameko What the hell you laughin' at?! I'll get you! gets up to chase Kameko

Kameko: ahahah waves finger disapprovingly at Inu you can't hurt me, I'm the author.

Inuyasha: looks to Kags for confirmation

Kagome: nods her head it's true

Kameko: Hahahahah….I control all!!!!

Inuyasha: sweat drops oh shit.

Disclaimer: cringes Fine! I own diddly squat!!!! Ya happy? Now leave me to wallow in self pity!

The Princess and the Handy Man

By: Neko-hanyou12

Prologue:

I had everything, the perfect life, the greatest friends, amazing grades, and as my mother would say- "A sparkling personality." Of course, I'm not completely perfect, I have to have everything always go right, I am so not a morning person (though I pretend to be to keep my "nice girl" image), and I have absolutely no love life.

Well I guess I have to blame myself for my zero love life. I mean, I'm not ugly. I've had numerous guys tell me I'm hot and I can't help but notice the stares I get when I walk down the street. I'm just so fickle, I still believe in finding a prince charming and,

subconsciously, I turn down guys if they don't meet my prince charming standards. Just my luck I have insanely high standards.

I guess I'm just doomed to be alone for all eternity.

Chapter 1: breakfast with the hired help

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Kagome groaned and turned over to reach for her sleek black razor phone and looked at the name on the screen before answering.

"What the hell, Sango? It's 7:30 in the morning on our last Saturday of summer vacation. What possibly possessed you to wake me up?!"

The girl on the other end of the line chuckled before responding.

"Simple Kags, Kohaku woke me up five minutes ago with his yelling at his stupid video games and I figured that Souta was eventually gonna do the same to you so I might as well wake you up too."

(arghhh…my little brother does that to me all the time!!!! The other day I wanted to chuck his stupid Xbox out the window!)

Kagome grumbled but heard Souta yelling to his videogame in the next room. True, that probably would've woken her up and she would've killed Souta, but Kagome wouldn't admit that to Sango. Kagome didn't want to admit that he best friend was right.

"Alright, so since I'm awake anyways, what do you want to do today," Kagome asked as she stood up from her bed?

"Mmmm," Sango said thoughtfully, "well the back to school carnival is tonight and I don't know about you, but I have nothing to wear."

"Yeah, same here. Almost all my clothes are still dirty from camp anyways. So how about you come over here around nine and we'll hit the mall."

Both Kagome and Sango had gone away to a camp for demons, half-demons, mikos, taijiyas, houshis, and other humans with power. The camp was to give training opportunities and lasted almost all summer long. The two best friends had been going to the camp for years but that summer had finally been counselors.

"Cool, see you then, Kags."

Yeah, love ya," Kagome said.

"Back atcha," and with that, the girls hung up and Kagome exited her room to head down to the kitchen.

She skipped down the stairs, jumping two or three steps at a time, before winding up in the living room where her grandfather was watching the discovery channel.

'Wait, Gramps watching TV? What the?,' Kagome thought to herself as she went up to stand behind her Grandfather.

"Hey, Gramps, why aren't you working outside at the shrine?"

Kagome's grandfather was always a busy bee and believed in hard work. He almost never watched TV, he found it pointless and something that rotted the mind. Her grandfather was usually working at the family shrine right outside the house from the moment he woke up until dinnertime.

"Your mother thought the work was getting to be too much for me to handle, so she hired some DEMON to help with the work while you were away at camp" Gramps said bitterly.

"That's strange, she never mentioned hiring a helper in any of the letters she sent me during camp," Kagome wondered aloud.

"She was probably too ashamed, as she should be! How dare my own daughter think that I can't take care of our family's shrine! I've been running this shrine without any outside help for almost fifty years and I have never had a problem," Gramps spat out disdainfully.

Kagome smiled lovingly at her Grandfather. Even though he was slightly senile and would sometimes embarrass her, constantly trying to exorcise demons even though they had lived peacefully among humans for many centuries, she did love and respect him.

"It's okay, Gramps," Kagome said as she kissed the old man on the cheek and patted his shoulder, "I give the person another week before he quits, no one can handle your job but you."

"Thank you, Kagome honey, you know just how to treat an old geezer like me," Gramps said as he put his hand on top of Kagome's.

"Aww, you're not that old, Gramps," Kagome replied before walking towards the swinging door to the kitchen.

Kagome's grandfather chuckled and continued to watch the TV, happy that his granddaughter was back so he had someone else on his side.

Kagome pushed open the swinging door and entered the warm yellow kitchen. The smell of fresh cinnamon apple pancakes and sausage instantly hit her nose. She smiled to herself, her mom had made all her favorites for her first day back. Though she had had fun at camp she had desperately missed home and her mom's home cooking and guidance.

"It smells so good mom, when do we eat," Kagome asked as she looked over at her mom, who was plating up pancakes on a large platter.

"In just a few moments, sweetie, how about you entertain our guest till then," Mrs. Higurashi said pleasantly as she motioned to the table.

'A guest?'

Kagome looked over at the table to see someone she never expected to see sitting at her kitchen table.

What the hell? There, sitting at her kitchen table, was Inuyasha Takahashi, Shikon No Tama Academy's biggest drug dealer and all around bad-ass. The hanyou looked up at Kagome from his cup of coffee and nodded his head in her direction, his face holding trademark smirk that was renowned for leaving girl's gushing.

Kagome glared when she noticed Inuyasha's eyes roaming over her body from top to bottom dangerously slow when her mother's back was turned.

'What the hell is he staring at,' Kagome wondered to herself before looking down.

"Eek!"

Kagome looked back up and saw her mother watching her curiously and Inuyasha still smirking at her. Kagome quickly bolted out of the kitchen and dashed up to her room to change.

Since she had arrived back home from camp at around midnight last night she was too tired to really get ready for bed last night so she had just taken her bra off from under her fitted pale green t-shirt and had peeled off her denim daisy duke shorts and had just slept in her boy cut black panties.

And of course, since she hadn't expected to be having guests for breakfast she had gone downstairs dressed like that! Inuyasha Takahashi had just seen her clad in only a fitted tee and her panties! How was she going to be able to go back down there?! Why hadn't her mother warned her he was there?!

And more importantly, why was Inuyasha Takahashi eating breakfast with her family?

Kagome quickly rushed to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer to grab a white sports bra and a navy blue wife beater. In the next drawer she pulled out a pair of white stretchy sweat pants that had a thin stripe of navy blue going down each side. After putting her clothes on, she pulled her hair into ponytail before heading downstairs.

After stopping at the bottom of the stairs to collect herself, Kagome headed for the kitchen again, now ready to take on Inuyasha head on. She entered the kitchen to see everyone seated at the table, waiting for her.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her daughter and smiled as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened moments before.

"There you are honey, sit down and dig in, I made all your favorites."

Kagome smiled sheepishly before sitting down beside her brother, all the while trying not to make eye contact with Inuyasha, who she could feel staring at her.

She was beautiful. He couldn't deny that. Her raven hair reached just past her shoulders in waves that just screamed to have fingers run through them. Her skin was creamy and porcelain, like the moonlight. Her eyes, though refusing to meet his, he had learned were a cerulean blue that seemed so innocent while at the same time tempting and seductive.

Even through the sweatpants Inuyasha could make out her shapely legs, well defined probably from all her years of playing field hockey. (go field hockey! Woot!) Though the wife beater wasn't terribly revealing, like Inuyasha was used to seeing on the girl's he dated, it still hinted at the full, firm breasts that this…this…goddess possessed.

Yes, he knew of Kagome Higurashi. Everyone knew of Kagome Higurashi. She was the queen of Shikon No Tama Academy. Every girl envied her and every guy wanted to bed her.

Even Inuyasha himself, total bad-ass and drug dealer extraordinaire, has had a crush on her since junior high. But of course, she wouldn't go for him, the trouble making half-breed. She would be more likely go for someone like Kouga Ookami, football captain, class president and king of Shikon No Tama Academy.

Inuyasha could still dream though, hence why he had taken the job for working at the Higurashi family shrine.

Inuyasha smirked to himself, he was so close to her and it would only be a matter of time before she would fall for him, as all females did.

Kagome looked up from her plate of half eaten pancakes to look across from her at Inuyasha. He was wolfing down his pancakes and Kagome took the time to look him over.

His skin was a beautiful tan that her pale skin couldn't even hope to achieve. His waist length hair was a rare silver that beautifully contrasted against his tan skin. His eyes were a golden amber color that held a superior air to them that both appealed to her and annoyed her at the same time.

Like most demons he had claws and fangs, one fang protruding out when he smirked. The one major thing that set him apart from other's completely were his silver triangular dog ears that sat atop his head. Kagome hated to admit it but they were absolutely adorable! She was trying her hardest to control the urge to get up from her seat, walk over to him, and rub those cute little ears of his. (hehe…she has more self-control then I do, I'd be rubbing those ears the minute I saw them!)

Inuyasha seemed to not notice or care that it was summer and wore dark form fitting jeans. He wore a black t-shirt that showed off his biceps and hinted at the muscles underneath.

'I wonder if he has a six pack,' Kagome wondered thoughtfully, 'NO! NO! Bad Kagome! Get your mind outta the gutter girl! This is Inuyasha Takahashi here, he's the scum of the earth! Kami only knows how many random tramps he's slept with!'

Inuyasha took his napkin from his lap and set in on the table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, for another wonderful meal, but I should probably start getting to work," Inuyasha said as he stood up holding his plate to clear it.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at him before standing up and taking his plate from him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Inuyasha, don't worry, I'll deal with the dishes, you just get to work."

Inuyasha flashed her a dashing smile and turned to Kagome.

"I'll see you around Kagome," Inuyasha said casually but not without winking at her before heading outside to begin his work around the shrine.

Kagome remained frozen in her seat and couldn't stop the blush that rose to her cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by her mother. Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowingly.

'Oh and imagine all the adorable doggie-eared grandchildren! Ohhh, so cute! Hmmm…I think it should be a winter wedding, on a day with a light snow and everything covered in white…" Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself as her thoughts began to wonder, 'Now to set the two of them up.'

Mrs. Higurashi smiled deviously as she began to form her matchmaking plans.

Kagome stood up and looked at her mother, a little wary of the starry-eyed look her mother was wearing.

"Uhhh, Mom, I'm going to go get ready to go to the mall with Sango okay? We're going to pick up something to wear to the carnival tonight," Kagome said quietly, still afraid of her mother's current state of random bliss.

Mrs. Higurashi smile grew wider as she looked at her daughter.

"Of course, Honey, take all the time you need and wait here," Mrs. Higurashi went over to the closet and got out her purse.

She came back and handed her a fifty dollar bill.

"Here, add this to your wallet so you can get something really nice to wear." 'Something that Inuyasha will like, to be exact.

"Umm, okay, Thanks Mom," Kagome said curiously. Her mother rarely ever gave her extra cash if she didn't earn it.

'What is she up to?'

-----------------------------------End of Chapter------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so you guys like it? And if you read my other fanfic, You Are Mine, I hope to update that sometime this week, in case you're wondering!

Hope you guys liked it!

Yeah, so you see that pretty purple button that says submit review? Yeah, you know you want to push it and send me an awesome long positive review!

PWEASE? looks at readers with puppy dog eyes

So until next time! Ciao!

-Kameko

Yes! Now I can go to sleep at…1:30 in the morning!!!! YAY!!!!


End file.
